Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module with auto-focusing mechanism. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lens module with auto-focusing mechanism applicable to mobile terminals.
Description of Related Art
In general, the voice-coil motor (VCM) is applied to the optical lens for providing an auto-focusing, and the coil of voice-coil motor is generally assembled on the carrier. The conventional optical lens module provides the auto-focusing function by assembling the carrier with coil and the lens barrel of the optical lens.
However, the assembling of the carrier and the lens barrel usually affects the precision of the optical lens module.